Thornes and Roses
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: Sequel to A Thorne in My Side. not sure on what to say about this just yet but please read. i know you will like it,
1. Everything's Broken

**Hello, faithful readers. this is the sequel to A Thorne in My side. please enjoy.**

* * *

A year had gone by since Thorne had vanished and Helia had proposed. Flora rolled our of bed early that Saturday morning, much earlier than she usually would, and hurried to get ready. She was late meeting Helia for their early morning picnic breakfast. Ever since she gained the powers of life and death faragonda had upped her training to the point where she never had time for Helia anymore and she missed him. Over the last few months she had managed to find sometime to be with him but it was either early in the mornings or late after curfew and though they hadn't been caught yet she knew that sooner or later they would. She grabbed her sneakers and headed out, running to the lake. She sent a quick text to him telling him she was on her way and sprinted the rest of the way there.

The lake came into view only a few minutes later. Her mind had been wandering to memories of her and Helia that she didn't realize that he was right in front of her the two of them collided. The two of them rolled landing just inches from the lake and began laughing.

"Are you alright flora?" He asked her as they stood up.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was so tired I guess I slept in. Did I keep you waiting?" She asked as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright and no, you didn't keep me waiting. I brought some mixed fruit and yogurt for breakfast. Your favorite." He said handing her one of the bowls.

"Thank you." She responded digging in.

"I still can't believe that you graduate next month. What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"Well actually, as a graduation present, my uncle purchased me an art studio so I am going to be teaching a couple of art classes there, at least until you've graduate and we can start our lives together." He told her.

"That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you." She said giving him a quick kiss before finishing her meal.

"Woah slow down there sweetie or you might choke on a berry." He said chuckling a bit as he watch flora wolf down her fruit.

"I'm sorry but I don't have much time Faragonda has me schedule for extra training today because she is letting me have tomorrow off. So I thought we could be together tomorrow." She said a smile on her face.

"And when pray tell we're you going to tell me?" He asked taking her by the waist rolling them over until he was on top of her.

"Well I was going to tell you tonight, but I was just too excited. I mean I haven't had a day off in months. What do you think?"

"I think it's great but if I'm going to graduate on time them I have to make some credit that I am missing so my uncle is having me do my dragons training test tomorrow. If I pass them I will be caught up on my credits. I'm sorry. If you told me in advanced then maybe I could have rescheduled with Saladin." He spoke.

"I'm sorry but I thought a surprise would be a great idea. The better question is why didn't you tell me about your test tomorrow? You must have planned that for weeks." She asked him. she could tell where this was starting to go.

"Like you didn't have this day off planned for weeks. I didn't tell you because I never see you anymore. You're always training. So I figured with all the training it would bother you." He said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry that I'm always training but if don't master these powers I'm not going to graduate. I hate that all this training cuts into us never seeing each other but it's a price we have to pay." She yelled back.

"A price we have to pay or a price you have to pay? I know you have t train but seven days a week twelve hours a day, we don't even train that long. Bloom came by the other day to talk to sky about summer vacation plans and she said something's that I didn't want to believe at first but now I think I was right. You are going behind my back, just admit it." He yelled at her! His temper now peaked.

"How could you say that. I thought you loved me, but clearly I was wrong." She pulled off the ring from her right finger throwing it to the ground.

"We are through Helia. Enjoy the rest of your life." Flora ran off, trying hard not to cry. Helia just sat on the picnic blanket. He reached into the grass and pulled put the ring. What had just happened?


	2. Seeking Advice

**Now I know a lot of you have been thinking that I rushed straight into the whole Flora, Helia break up thing but I have a reason for my madness, so just keep reading and things will make sense. Now on with the next chapter.**

Flora rushed into her room at Alfea college for fairies closing the door and landing on her bed, tears flowing down her face. She had never fought with Helia like that. She had always managed to reason with him, but she had just gotten so angry and was so tired from all the training.

"Flora, is everything alright?" Her roommate Bloom asked.

"Helia… Helia and I… I got in a fight." She sobbed.

"Here dry your tears and we can talk. You always help us with our relationship issues, so I am returning the favor." Flora grabbed a couple tissues and wiped her face. She took a few deep breaths and signaled Bloom she was ready to talk.

"Alright Flora now tell me what you fought with Helia about." She said.

"Helia and I fought because I didn't tell him sooner about my day of from training to tomorrow and then he thought he overheard you telling sky that I was seeing someone else so he thought I was lying about all my training and that I was seeing someone else behind his back. It was just awful." Flora spoke, the tears now falling once again.

"I'm sorry if Helia got the wrong idea, but that day he heard me and Sky talking, we were talking about Musa and Riven and how Riven was going overboard because he thought Musa was seeing someone else." Bloom apologized. She gave her friend and hug, handing her some more tissues.

"Its okay, but all this training put so much strain on our relationship. I wish I didn't have to train so much but I still haven't mastered my powers." Flora sighed.

"Well, you should talk to Faragonda, and see if she will let up on the training some." Bloom suggested. Flora nodded her head in agreement and left for training.

Meanwhile back at Red fountain, Helia was in a worse mood than Riven, which no one thought was even possible. He headed up to his room, slamming the door behind him waking Riven up in the process.

"Dude, it barely eight!" Riven nearly shouted. Everyone knew not to wake Riven before ten on the weekends. Helia didn't seem to care though. He crashed on his bed and began playing with the ring in his fingers.

"I could really care less about your beauty sleep Riven!" Helia yelled back. Riven, annoyed that he was awoken, saw that his friend was upset.

"Alright what's up with you?" Riven questioned.

"Flora and I got into a fight and I think she broke up with me." Helia spoke, tossing the engagement ring to Riven. He caught and took a look before placing it back on Helia's night stand.

"Dude, one: Why did you tell me you and Flora were engaged? And two: she broke up with you? You guys are like the perfect couple. What did you do?" Riven asked.

"We weren't engaged. I asked and she said no, but her reasoning was sound. She broke up with me because I think, well I thought she was using all the training as an excuse because she was seeing another guy. Maybe I was wrong." Helia spoke.

"Okay that's just insane and hilarious. What's hilarious is that she rejected your proposal and what's insane is Flora loves you, she would never cheat on you." Riven told him.

"What do I do?" Helia asked.

"Give her a few days to cool off and get all your facts straight then talk to her. Everything will be alright in the end." Riven said. Helia was surprised at the advice he was just given and by Riven of all people.

"What just because I am always coming to you for advice doesn't mean I don't have any."


	3. Thorne's Back and Timmy's Not Helping

**I am sorry i haven;t been updating as frequently. i was on vacation but now i am back and have some great material for you. so enjpy!**

* * *

Meanwhile for the past year Thorne had been training as well. Though she had been drained of her powers by Flora, she still had some magic. When she initially lost her powers, Thorne was very weak and was forced into hiding, but then something happened, a new power emerged.

Thorne had new magic that was much stronger than before. She spent the year training and growing. For a while she kept the Trix around, but soon they grew useless to her and she went away with them. They were holding her back and their goals were just ridiculous. To destroy the Winx would be impossible. They were just too strong. Thorne, she had a real goal, to win over Helia's heart.

There was only one problem with that, her goody two shoes cousin, Flora. She had Helia wound around her finger too tightly, if only she could find a gap.

One morning, while working on honing in her powers completely, something caught her eye. The crystal orb was glowing intensely. Something was going on with Flora, something big.

Early on Thorne acquired the Trix spying crystal and had been using it to spy on Flora, thought there wasn't much because Flora was training morning, noon and night. However this time was different. She tuned in on the crystal and a wicked smile came across her face. It was perfect, Helia was vulnerable and Flora was in no shape to even see Helia, let alone be in his presence.

Thorne walked to her room and took a look at her appearance in the mirror. Her muddy brown hair had returned and her eyes were not quite as brightly a shade of green as they once were, but those were minor problem with which she could fix easily. There was one problem t4hough which would be more difficult to fix and that was Flora. It would only take a couple of days for Flora to realize her mistake and make her way back to Helia and she couldn't let that happen.

Back in the room where the crystal stood, Thorne reached for one of the books up on the shelf. It was a thick tome bound in old, cracked leather. The pages were torn, creased and yellow with age. She carefully flipped through the pages before coming upon a potion that she knew would work perfectly. She mixed it up, pouring it into one of the empty bottles that sat before her.

All she had to do was get Helia to drink it. Once he did he wouldn't recognize Flora. She would look like a stranger. Thorne put the bottle in a small velvet bag before going to fix her appearance.

A few hours later, Thorne was ready to go. As she combed out her hair a realization came over her. Though Helia wouldn't recognize Flora, Flora would recognize her and ruin everything. She had to find a way to slip the potion to Flora, it was the only way.

Back at Red Fountain, Helia was still moping about Flora. Sky and Brandon had both tried to talk to him, Timmy thought logic would help and Riven was just getting more and more annoyed by the second. It had taken most of the day but Helia finally had his facts straight about everything, but when he tried to call Flora, it just ended in either her hanging up on him or him leaving yet another voice mail.

"Maybe I really did screw things up. She won't take my calls, and if I go see her, I know things will end badly." Helia started.

"By my calculations, if you go right now to see Flora, there is a ninety percent chance of things ending badly for you." Timmy spoke up.

"Not helping Timmy." Brandon responded.

"Maybe I should try to call her again." Helia said reaching for his cell phone.

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance of her not answering." Timmy spoke.

"Not helping Timmy." Sky said this time.

"Dude, you have called her ten times. Give her a couple of days to cool off. She needs some time to think things over herself. Give it some times and if she doesn't call you first to talk then call her." Riven spoke. It was shocking how deep Riven was being these last few hours but then again Riven had quite a bit of experience with this.

"An eighty-seven percent chance, you will have to make the first move." Timmy said cleaning his glasses off on his shirt.

"Timmy!"


	4. Back Together?

**I know that these last two chapters have been short but i promise that some long ones will come along soon.**

* * *

Thorne arrived at Red fountain the next morning. It was still early, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. She turned herself invisible and snuck into the school. She found Helia's room and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy, his mouth open ajar. She uncorked the bottle and carefully poured in a few drops of the potion into his mouth. She saw his roommate stir in his sleep. She corked the bottle and slipped it back in her bag before slipping back out.

A few hours later, Helia awoke and reached for his phone, hoping that Flora had called while he slept, but the screen read the same unwanted message. _No missed calls._ He sighed and placed the phone back on his nightstand. Was she ever going to forgive him?

Back at Alfea, Flora was awake flipping through a scrap book she had made a while back after she and Helia had gotten together. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. She missed Helia, but she couldn't just forget everything he had said to her and the pain he had caused.

Outside her window, Thorne lay in wait. She had the potion ready to go, she just needed an opening. It wasn't long though before she got one. Flora left her room allowing for Thorne to sneak in. she saw a full glass of water on the nightstand and thought this the ample place to put the potion. She poured a few drops into the cup and watched as it swirled and mixed. She heard a door open and worried that it might be Flora. Quickly she slipped back out and hid once again on the balcony.

Flora appeared and took the water, drinking the entire glass, before vanishing into the bathroom. Thorne now had a wicked smirk upon her face. Her plan was falling into place.

A few hours later when everyone was awake, Thorne made her way back to Red Fountain. Time to get Helia. She walked up to his dorm room, and knocked on the door, her heart now racing. The magenta haired teen, Riven, if she remembered correctly, answered.

"Flora? What's up?" He asked.

"Is Helia here?" She asked letting a tear fall.

"Yeah. Come in." She opened the door, stepping out of the way so that she could enter. Thorne did just that and saw Helia moping about on his bed.

"Helia?" She asked him. Almost immediately he shot up.

"Flora?" He responded.

"Helia, I am so sorry. I over reacted." She said letting a few more tears fall from her eyes.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never have said those things. I know that you need to train and I should have understood that there would be a price to pay for the both of us. I really miss you Flora. Will you please forgive me?" Helia asked brushing away a few pieces of stray hair from her face.

"Of course Helia. I miss you too." She gave him a small kiss, before he reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring placing it back on her right hand finger.

"I love you Flora. More than anything in this world."

"I love you too Helia. You will always be my hero." The two of them kissed while Riven just sat there in disgust.


End file.
